Miraculous Love
by kitty-kura-vampire
Summary: In which Chat Noir got Ladybug's phone number (because I'm ML trash). I had seen a lot of Masquerade AU's and break dance AU's and I loved them so much I added them in here too. I did want to add that I aged them up to at least 18-19.
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4897099cb12a69d81f441f3b36be7484"First part! Woooo! I apologize for it being so short, but I have yet to edit any of my story (so please excuse all the grammar mistakes). And I think for a starting chapter I can get away with it being a lil' smaller than all the rest of the chapters. Hope you like all the puns I used ^^ /p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f99ebbf5a67c75cb1fc5bf0a328c5090"Loves ~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53d1b1790ed01e21b28cdf9b71dde59c"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f1cd045984ecb082414e1cc2d848cc5"Adrien paces his room with his phone in hand and his other lazily drying his hair with a white fluffy towel. He checks his phone for the billionth time that night, waiting for a certain someone to text him. That certain someone being his Lady. The night before he had somehow convinced Ladybug to give him her number, which she had reluctantly agreed on the condition he'd slow down with the puns. He had texted her an hour ago, just a simple 'Hello' to try and start a conversation, yet she hasn't answered yet. Adrien manages to drop his phone onto his bed, walking away from it to sit on his spinny chair in front of his computer, lazily setting the towel down on the back of the chair. He jiggles his mouse, the screens lighting up to show his mother's face smiling at him. He smiles back at her, bringing two fingers to his lips and kissing them before putting those same fingers on his mother's forehead. Plagg flies over and lands on Adrien's shoulder, giving the boy a sad look. Adrien simply smiles at the cat kwami barely hearing the soft ding of his phone. His head whips towards his bed, seeing his phone lit up on the covers. Plagg gets thrown from Adrien's shoulder as Adrien shoots up from his chair and launches for his bed, grasping onto his phone. His face brightens considerably seeing Ladybug's contact name on his screen. He hurriedly unlocks it, a mumbling angry Plagg coming to rest back on his shoulder to see who the text is from./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5679cd289cc9d599bfee2ca3f7d4756f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hi Chat/span. Is her simply reply. Adrien can work with this. He's Chat Noir, he's smooth, he's suave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36287d14a680e92ee6693a85983f4585"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"How are you tonight m'Lady? /spanAdrien types quickly hitting the send button with so much force he drops his phone back onto his covers. Plagg chuckles at the display, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"young love, /emhe chalks it up to be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdf74fcafb2bb4bde20bff0ccd75ee0f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm alright, but tired. I've been swamped with homework, and I just got done./span Adrien glances at the time on the top of his screen. 11:24 pm. Wow, his lady was working for awhile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6d7d01bbb85f36cbdc3a82a58e27426"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Now that you're done you can get changed into some Chat Noir pj's and catch some z's./span Only a few seconds pass before Ladybug replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e2f6bae00af6fd63352a148ee675950"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And why would I have Chat Noir pajamas?/span Adrien chuckles, sliding backwards and off his bed to walk back to his spiny chair. He once again jiggles his mouse to light up the computer screens which in turn somewhat brightens his darkened room. He opens his camera and flips it around, carefully angling it down so his face doesn't show, only his lips. Marinette switches off her lamp for the night after changing briefly into some pajamas, yawning sleepily from a day's work. She gently picks up a sleeping Tikki and carries her little kwami up to bed. Marinette gently lays Tikki on her cat pillow head before flopping down onto her covers hearing two dings from her phone. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Two?/em She questions having to angle her body in a weird slant to reach her phone from her short's pocket. She unlocks her phone and immediately has to cover her mouth to stop the laughter that threatened to burst out. On her phone screen was a very poorly lit but clear picture of Chat in civilian clothes. Well...more like a red and black polka dot shirt with matching sweatpants. He had the most cheeky grin on his face, that she could see, and the other arm tucked behind his head to do his best to pose on a black chair. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Show off./em She couldn't help a few giggles escape as she read the text accompanying the picture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69c2847ad99a0625df985a6316705749"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The same reason why I have Ladybug pj's, because they're claw-some. /spanMarinette rolls her eyes at his horrible pun but shuffles off her bed, careful not to wake Tikki as she climbs down the steps and goes straight for her closet. Adrien ignores the comments from Plagg at his picture and goes to turn off his computers to snuggle under his covers for the night. Plagg flies behind him and they both settle on Adrien's bed, letting the soft silk blankets slowly lull them to sleep. Two dings has Adrien jumping slightly against his mattress, and he reaches for his phone resting on his pillows. He unlocks it and instantly his face turns a bright red as his eyes land on a picture sent from his lady. It shows her lying (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"oh god lying/em) on what seems to be her pink comforter (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"she's freaking lying on her bed/em) in a small black crop top with a neon green paw print on it (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"oh god her stomach is showing/em) and black short shorts to match, her face carefully angled out of the picture. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She actually has Chat Noir pj's./em Adrien's stomach churns and he stops breathing as he continues to stare at his Lady in a suggestive looking pose with so much freaking em style="box-sizing: border-box;"skin/em. He never saw much of her with her suit on, not even her hands. This, oh god THIS was a huge step up from her suit, and he liked it. He lets his eyes trail all over the picture, taking in all the creamy skin that was showing and the wonderful way her clothes fit to her and the color contrast of black against pale. Adrien shifts uncomfortably under his blankets, praying he wouldn't have to get up at this hour to take a cold shower due to his lady. He simply loses it at the text underneath her picture, laughing so loud he fears he woke up the whole house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a7209205d2e89cb9d2fda31a481e5e2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mew need to get new purr-ns Chat. Yours are getting old. But I su-paws you caught me, I do have Chat Noir pajamas./span His lady made a pun! And not just one, but three! Adrien clutches his stomach as he continues to laugh, getting angry comments from Plagg at how he needed to shut up. Reduced to soft chuckles he types his response. Marinette slithers under her comforter, resting her head against her pillow ready for sleep to welcome her with open arms. However, a beep from her phone pulls her away from sleep though she doesn't mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3d92520bfddec06c85d7c45b9fadb6d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"My Lady! I thought you hated my puns. However meow you're making them?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e12c31cb79a25491453e067885a860ff"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I do hate them. Howev-furr I do believe they're becoming contagious. And, as much as I would love to stay up and Chat with you all night, I need some sleep. Good night Chat Noir. /spanAdrien's smile slips once he realizes his Lady is going to bed so soon. Well, it was late but that didn't mean he wanted her to go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3338ff3848ade7b874d8921747e6d837"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Furr-well My Lady. Good night. /spanMarinette smiles at her phone, resting it on the bed next to her snuggling down and shuffling under her comforter until she's snug enough to close her eyes. Adrien sets an alarm for tomorrow, or this morning since it's past 12 am, and sets his phone on the bedside table. Adrien pulls his covers up to his chin, relaxing into the bed and letting sleep take over. /p 


End file.
